1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless telephone apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus equipped with a master unit which is capable of recording incoming messages originated from calling parties through an outside telephone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional cordless telephone apparatus known heretofore, there is a type adapted to operate a plurality of slave units.
In an exemplary cordless telephone apparatus where a master unit is capable of handling a plurality of slave units and has a function of recording an ICM (incoming message) received through an outside telephone line, there may occur the following situation. Suppose now that, in a home for example, the slave units are allocated to individual family members respectively, and a terminating call from an outside telephone line has been received by a mother at one slave unit allocated to her. In this case, however, the calling party on the line wants to talk to her child who is presently away from home. Then the calling party desires to leave a message for the child with a wish that such message is not heard by any body else and is kept secret.